hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Wing Fanchu
Wing Fanchu is Otto Malpense's best friend and his roommate at H.I.V.E. He is also good friends with Shelby Trinity and Laura Brand. At H.I.V.E., he is trained by Raven. The story of Wing being taken to H.I.V.E. was told in Taking Wing, a short story released on the H.I.V.E. series website. History Before H.I.V.E. Taking Wing Taking Wing, a short story written by Mark Walden and released on his webpage, tells of how Wing's retrieval was carried out and he was brought to H.I.V.E. Higher Institute of Villainous Education Otto and Wing both meet after waking up from being sedated on board a helicopter which is taking them to H.I.V.E. Wing is described as being very tall and muscular with dark hair that he keeps tied back in a ponytail. He is Asian and was trained in martial arts by the groundsmaster, Lao, which is one of the reasons why he was taken to H.I.V.E. There he is taught by Raven. He becomes very good friends with Shelby and teaches her some martial arts. Both enjoy verbally sparring with one another. He wears the white half of a yin-yang amulet around his neck which his mother, Xiu Mei Chen, gave him. After Otto kills Violet, Wing won't escape from H.I.V.E. because he saw that Dr. Nero was wearing the other half of his amulet and manages to convince Otto to stay with him. The Overlord Protocol In The Overlord Protocol, Wing goes to Tokyo with Otto to attend his father's funeral. When told of his father's death he doesn't appear sad for he said that he never really knew his father anyway. Just before they go to the funeral, the safe house Wing and Otto are in is attacked. Raven manages to rescue Otto but Wing is shot by Cypher and supposedly killed. Later in the book it turns out he was merely sedated. He is woken up by Shelby and Laura, who break out of the cells in Cypher's warship. He uses a boat to get back to H.I.V.E., and used Raven's katanas to destroy one of Cypher's giant assassin droids. Escape Velocity In Escape Velocity Wing accompanies Otto with Diabolus Darkdoom (who is revealed to have been alive and hiding in his submarine, the Megalodon) and H.I.V.E. mind (whose consciousness has been transferred into one of Cypher's assassin robots) to the H.O.P.E. base. Skills Wing is a highly accomplished martial artist with great knowledge on its various forms. He is also good at survival in extreme environments and is best at tactical education. Description Wing is described by Shelby as being "tall, dark and handsome". He has long black hair which is usually tied back in a ponytail and is quite tall. He has brown skin and a deep voice with a booming laugh. He is an excellent martial artist, taught by the grounds master Lao and then Raven. Wing is quite serious and is often teased by his friends as having a block on his sense of humor, which is not entirely true. He sometimes does not understand figures of speech. Relationships *'Shelby Trinity '- Wing and Shelby are constantly "sparring verbally" with one another in overt flirtation. He teaches her some martial arts and, in Zero Hour, they become an "item" Category:Alpha stream students Category:H.I.V.E. students Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Higher Institute of Villainous Education Characters Category:The Overlord Protocol Characters Category:Escape Velocity Characters Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Interception Point Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Aftershock Characters Category:Asian Category:Protagonists